Single Again
by WWEfan101
Summary: After Survivor Series the tensions between Layla and Michelle have boiled over after Michelle tapped out. Layla blames Michelle, Michelle blames Layla.Layla finally tells Michelle what she's been feeling. Who will become #1 Contender for the title?
1. Fall Out

**Hey guys decided to make another story because I was bored. This story will most likely be a 3 chapter story, 5 max. Also, just clearing things up, I don't hate LayCool. I just thought I might as well make a fanfiction about them breaking up. So pretty much I made Layla stay heel and Michelle turn face sort of maybe she's more tweener. Everyone is probably saying it's the other way round but hey, this is fanfiction lol. **

**So enjoy and feel free to review.**

**

* * *

**

**At Survivor Series 2010  
**  
Natalya rolled to the ringside, holding her back. Michelle followed her out there. Michelle took control of the situation as she hit Natalya with a forearm from behind followed by stomping on Natalya's injured back. Michelle then charged at her with a kick to the head but Natalya evades the kick and tosses her over the barricade and into the crowd. Layla seeing Michelle in trouble rushed to help her bestie. Natalya sees her coming and kicks her in her midsection, then sends Layla over the barricade and into Michelle. Eventually Natalya had Michelle in the ring while Layla was still recovering at ringside. Natalya pushed Michelle into the ropes making her clash heads with Layla who was trying to get into the ring. Natalya knocked Michelle to the mat and locked in the Sharpshooter.

Almost immediately, Michelle tapped out.

**Backstage at Smackdown  
**  
"Hey Lay...we're going to kick some Smelly Kelly butt tonight?" Michelle asked her best friend who was warming up for their match against Kelly and Natalya.

"This time can you not tap out and cost us the championship" Layla said as she stretched and prepared for the match ahead. Michelle folded her arms and stared down at the floor.

"Well, where we you to save the matchup?" Michelle questioned, unfolding her arms.

"Yea I'm sorry Chelle let's go and kick some butt" Layla said.

"Ok let's do it-" Michelle was cut off by their theme song. They made their way down to the ring, Layla not doing the usual LayCool entrance confusing Michelle.

"Well, Matt looks like the duo have almost gotten into a fight backstage" Todd Grisham announced.

"My little English muffin Layla didn't do her entrance right," Matt Striker said in his pathetic English accent as Todd Grisham shook his head. The match began with Kelly taking on Layla. She dropped kicked Kelly instantly making her fly out of the ring.

"Get her back in the ring Lay!" Michelle screamed over the roaring crowd. Layla stormed across the ring and started trash talking to Michelle.

"Don't tell me what to do! You defend MY title and you get to unify it too! Then you can't even beat the bearded one in a 2 on 1 handicapped match!" Layla yelled in Michelle's face. Michelle tagged herself in because she was in so much rage. Layla stared at her. "Who do you think you are? Tagging your self in like that?"

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Michelle asked enraged. Michelle focused back on the match as she watched Kelly climb back onto the apron. Layla slipped into the ring and pushed Michelle into one of the corners. She pushed Michelle out to the middle of the ring and performed the Lay-Out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael Cole yelled into his headset.

"This is ridiculous...Kelly and Natalya are totally confused and so am I" Todd said shaking his head. Matt stood up and clapped Layla while Michelle lay motionless, Kelly, and Natalya continued to watch the absurdity in front of them, what the hell was going on? The referee now told Layla to get out of the ring, meanwhile Kelly pinned Michelle for the three count.

"Here are your winners Kelly Kelly and the WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!" Layla smirked as Kelly and Natalya slipped backstage. Michelle grabbed the ropes for support and gave Layla a look of confusion. Layla threw Michelle out to ringside and threw her into the barricade and back into the ring.

"Michelle McCool" Layla spoke coldly into the microphone. It sent shudders down her Michelle's spine to hear her best friend call her by her full name. "I've waited a long time to do this...ever since I won the women's championship." Michelle gripped her side that ached from the Lay-Out and the slamming into the barricade she had received. She lay on the mat crumpled but she was finally getting to her feet. "What did you ever do in LayCool? Cost us the championship!" Layla slapped Michelle hard across the face making the audience react and making Michelle fall onto the mat. "You held me back Michelle and as of this moment the Simply Flawless LayCool are over! REAL TALK!" Layla dumped the microphone in the ring and walked out of the ring. Michelle slowly crawled to the ropes and asked for a microphone of her own. She gathered her breath and stood holding her side that hurt so much.

"Layla! Where would you be with out me? Nowhere. If wasn't for me you wouldn't have even been Women's Champion!" Michelle yelled into the microphone feeling somewhat upset. Layla slipped back into the ring, Michelle was starting to piss her off more and more by the second, couldn't she just shut up...for once. Layla stared at Michelle who was holding her side and holding the ropes for support.

"Look at you, you're pathetic, you can barely stand" Layla taunted as Michelle closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"Please girls stop this!" Todd Grisham yelled. "This isn't Flawless!"

" You know what? You're the reason that we got the name LayCruel... notice the Lay is still the same. I have hated you since Night of Champions!" Michelle lowered her microphone.

"I'm sorry..." Layla laughed into the microphone.

"You're sorry Michelle? Really?" Michelle nodded. "Since when do I have to share my title with you? And since when do you defend my title? You know because of that I lost my title without even defending it!" Layla yelled at Michelle who was just standing there totally stunned into silence.

"Lay, we are co-champions, we're LayCool. You were in that matchup too you know" Michelle spoke calmly her eyes locking with Layla's.

"I'm sick of you and this co-champion crap, I don't need you! I wasn't the one who tapped out" Layla stared Michelle down and turned her back to leave.

"Oh, you're sick of me? Really? Lay I haven't done anything to you" Michelle turned Layla round making her face her.

"You didn't help us win at Survivor Series now let go of me McCool!" Layla yelled at her. Michelle snapped, Layla's words had just caused her to lash out at her.

"Or you'll do what? What are you going to do? You don't have the guts to do anything cos you're not Flawless like me!" Michelle took a few steps back as the crowd cheered her loudly although some boos could be heard, she spoke again. "That's what I thought Layla...you useless, ugly-" Layla slapped her for the second time that night.

"You know what I'm going to do Michelle? In our next match, I'm going to break every bone in your body! Then we'll see who the useless one is!" Layla yelled. "At least I work to get myself to the top fairly!"

"Take that comment back!" Michelle said through gritted teeth.

"No! McBimbo!" Michelle dropped her microphone and slipped out of the ring while Layla smirked.

"Hey McCool" Michelle turned to glance at her and raised her hands, her facial expression just spoke for itself, she was hurt by the things Layla had said. "I just used you to be flawless! REAL TALK!" Layla yelled into the microphone dumping it in the ring and walking up towards Michelle. They stopped facing each other both of them staring each other down. Michelle removed the best friend necklace from around her neck and dropped between them. She turned her back on Layla and walked backstage limping slightly as her side still ached and burned from being thrown into the barricade. Layla before going backstage stepped on the necklace and threw it into the crowd.

**Backstage at Smackdown with Michelle McCool**

Michelle sat on one of the storage crates, her head resting on the wall and her eyes closed in a silent agony. She held an ice pack to her side because Layla had thrown her into the barricade. She wished that Layla would understand how it felt to lose the Championship for LayCool, Michelle refused to think of it that way anymore. Layla had turned against her because of one match. She thought they were best friends but obviously not. Michelle buried her head in her hands and started to cry. The crowd reacted in booing and some were cheering.

"Michelle..." Kelly spoke trying to hide her smile. Michelle looked up at her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, wiping her tears away.

"Are you crying? Michelle McCool former member of LayCool crying?" Kelly asked. "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up!" Michelle snapped back at her. Now all she needed was Smelly Kelly's snide remarks. "I'm not crying, I just ...poked my self in the eye..." Michelle tried to cover the fact that Layla's words had gotten to her.

"So Michelle McCool, former member of LayCool poked herself in the eye?" Kelly asked trying not to burst out laughing. Michelle glanced up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Look Kelly can you just leave me alone? I don't like you, I don't want to speak to you" Michelle snapped back at her.

"Sure... and Michelle thanks for calling me Kelly..." Kelly said as she walked off smiling to herself.

"I hate her..." Michelle mumbled to herself.

"No you don't" someone said, she could recognise that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Layla? What do you want? I'm sick of you..." Michelle stood up and wiped her tears, while she dumped her ice pack violently on the crate she was sitting on. Layla backed her against the wall.

"Next week on Smackdown, I challenge you to a number one contender match for the Divas title" Layla spoke as she slammed Michelle into the wall.

"Well bring it Gayla. You're no match for me anyway."

"Shut up McBimbo and let me speak!" she yelled as she started to choke Michelle.

"There's a catch to it. The winner will face Natalya at TLC in a chairs match and I plan to beat you next week to get the my belt back which you lost. Cya McCool" She shoved her away as Michelle held her neck, gasping for air and glared at Layla who was walking arrogantly down the hallway.

"I'll get you Gayla!" Michelle yelled. "Just you wait!"

"Looks like LayCool are definitely over, they're at each others throats, literally," Matt Striker announced as they cut the backstage segment. Michael Cole rolled his eyes and pretended to sleep while Todd Grisham announced the main event for Smackdown.

* * *

**Wasn't too happy with the ending of it. I wasn't sure how to end it. But next chapter will be up ASAP. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Number 1 Contenders Match

**Woah...it's been like 6 months since I've updated this story. Well...now LayCool doesn't exist anymore :( I wrote this story way before they broke up so yeah...**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

Michelle walked around backstage thinking about her match with Layla later on tonight. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She didn't really want to face her best friend. It was hard enough that she had a number one contender's match for the Divas title but going up against Layla was kind of impossible for her right now. Michelle walked towards the black curtain in order to get ready for the match. It was going to be hard but she was going to face Natalya at TLC for the Divas title, she knew it. She just had to get through Layla first. "Hey Michelle" Kelly smiled at her. Oh great just what she needed, Kelly's snide remarks.

"What do you want?" Michelle snapped at her. Kelly grinned as she leaned against the wall. "You know I don't have time for this ok. I have to go against Layla and I don't want to hear you're bubbly voice."

"Look Michelle, I like you better than Layla so just good luck out there" Kelly smiled. "You'll be fine, I mean it's Layla" Kelly walked off and Michelle stared after her. What the hell was that about? That was just completely strange. Michelle shook her head in order to clear her thoughts too bad that Layla had turned up for the match also.

"You ready to get you're ass kicked?" Layla wore a haughty smirk. Michelle glared at her. Who did she think she was?

"You should rephrase that, cos you're the one whose going to get your ass kicked" Michelle snapped back at her. "The Divas title is mine and quite frankly I don't care that you were my best friend. I'm gonna become number one contender and that's final."

"You really do speak trash don't you. At least I back up what I say" Layla replied jumping from side to side, warming about for their match. "And why were you speaking to Smelly Kelly, I thought you hated her. Obviously not. You're growing soft Michelle."

"You backing up what you say? Pfft...dream on" Michelle scoffed and Layla shot her a nasty glare.

"What are you scared?" Michelle frowned at her as if telling her grow up. "You should be, just saying." Lay-Cool's entrance music played interupting their heated conversation. Michelle went to walk down the ramp but was stopped by Layla. "Excuse me but I believe this is my entrance music" Layla said with a snarl.

"I had it first" Michelle spat back. Layla looked her up and down with an arrogant smirk.

"Too bad" Layla said and walked down the ramp. Unbelievable absolutely unbelievable. Michelle let out a frustrated groan as she made her way down the ramp also.

* * *

Michelle made her way to the ring for her number one contender's match against Layla, her ex-best friend. She climbed into the ring and didn't bother to wave to the cheering crowd. Then she glared at Layla who was talking all the trash in the world at her. And she had the audacity to call Michelle a trash talker? The referee called for the bell and the match was underway. "Give up while you still can Michelle" Layla said but Michelle just glared at her.

Michelle was able to use her strength to her advantage early on, but Layla eventually was able to grab Michelle's hair and slam her down to the mat. Layla took over, punishing Michelle with everything she had. She wanted to send a message to Natalya the Divas Champion. That was her title and she was going to beat Michelle to win it back eventually. Michelle was able to kick out of Layla's pin attempts and soon began making a comeback with a few rights to Layla's face making her stumble back. The crowd didn't get behind anyone as much because they hated both Layla and Michelle McCool. Layla went for a clothesline. Michellle ducked under a couple of times before Michelle clotheslined Layla to the mat. Layla got to her feet and Michelle kicked her performing the big boot making Layla fall onto the mat again. She went for the cover but Layla wouldn't stay down and Michelle ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "Damn it!" Layla gingerly got to her feet holding onto the ropes for support but Michelle was right on her. She clotheslined Layla over the top rope causing her land with a thud outside the ring. The referee then started the count that oonly lasted to 5 before Layla slid back into the ring. A slap was brought across Michelle's face.

"Who do you think you are? Who the hell do you think you are?" Layla yelled getting in Michelle's face. Michelle with a forearm to Layla who stumbled back. Michelle set up for the faithbreaker while Layla struggled to get out of it. Michelle slammed Layla onto the mat went for a cover and got the three count.

Justin Roberts announced, "Here is your winner, the number one contender for the Divas Championship, Michelle McCool!" Layla watched in complete awe as Michelle's hand got raised by the referee.

"This isn't fair! It was my title my title!" Layla yelled chucking a small tantrum in the ring as Michelle watched her laughing. Layla paced back and forth livid that she had lost. It annoyed her even more that she had lost to Michelle McCool above all people. Her ex-best friend that had betrayed her. "You cost me my title, it was my title!" Michelle went to leave but Layla attacked her from behind making Michelle land by ringside with a loud thud. "You screwed me over!" Layla yelledstanding over he now. "I was flawless and you obviously weren't!" Layla through Michelle into the barricade with another loud thud echoing throughout the arena. "I was your best friend, I was your best friend and you screwed me over!" she pushed Michelle to the side and ran her hands through her hair. "I hate you!" she yelled back at her as she made her way up the ramp. Michelle's music played as Layla left the ring even more livid. Michelle's music was also her music. Michelle was going to TLC against Natalya instead, little did Michelle no that this wasn't the end of Layla.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading :) Feel free to review :) **


	3. TLC: Chair Match for Divas Title

**Last Chapter of this story so enjoy!**

* * *

It was time. It was time for Michelle McCool, the number one contender to go up against Natalya in a chairs match at TLC. As Michelle taped her wrists she heard that familiar annoying voice of her ex best friend Layla. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here" Layla replied with a smirk causing Michelle to roll her eyes and then dump the roll of tape on the nearby crate.

"What do you want?" Michelle snapped back in a cold manner, looking Layla up and down for a good moment. Layla laughed to herself more than anyone.

"No hard feelings Chelle I just came here to wish you luck after all you are going up against the bearded one in a chairs match" Layla said with a slight smirk.

"Right, and you're telling me you aren't jealous?" Michelle questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm better than you anyway" Layla said with an arrogant smirk appearing on her face causing Michelle to purse her lips tightly together.

"That's your opinion" Michelle spoke back to her in an angry manner. "Now look I have to go, I have a match that I deserve to be in. Goodbye now."

* * *

Michelle waited patiently as she watched Natalya the Divas champion make her way down to the ring. As the referee held the title above his head and passed to the ring announcer and then the bell rung signifying the start of the match. Michelle and Natalya circled on another before finally locking up in the center of the ring, however, Natalya overpowered Michelle and whipped her into the ropes. There was an exchanging of punches before Michelle drop kicked Natalya out of the ring. Michelle slid out of the ring and tried to whip Natalya into the ring steps but instead she reversed it causing Michelle to fly into the steel ring steps. Natalya rolled Michelle back into the ring and got and two count. Michelle rolled out of the ring and grabbed one of the steel chairs and slid it into play. Natalya noticing this grabbed the steel chair and was ready for Michelle when she returned in ring. With a sickening noise Natalya brought the chair across Michelle's head causing her to fall flat onto the mat. Natalya went for the cover but Michelle had her foot on the bottom rope which angered Natalya.

As Michelle slowly got to her feet, still reeling she noticed Layla coming down the ramp yielding a chair of her own. Michelle ducked another swing from the chair Natalya swing at her and managed to drop kick the chair back into Natalya's face. Michelle went for the cover but Layla was distracting the referee. She slid out of the ring to confront her ex best friend. "What are you doing?" Michelle asked as Layla tried to hit her with a chair but missed. Natalya viewing this as an advantage went to hit Michelle with a chair but instead hit Layla. Michelle picked up and chair of her and swung it into Natalya's midsection. She then rolled Natalya back into the ring but only got the two count. Michelle placed the chair flat on the mat before setting Natalya up for the faith breaker and then slamming her down onto the steel chair. She quickly went for the pin and got the three count for the win. She jumped up ecstatic that she had won.

"Here is your new Divas Champion Michelle McCool!" Justin Roberts announced as Michelle raised the belt high above her head. Meanwhile Layla was chucking a tantrum as she made her way up the ramp. Nothing mattered right now except that Michelle had won the Divas Championship, something that was rightfully hers and that Natalya's reign was over.

* * *

**That was the end of Single Again. Feel free to review and thanks for reading :) **


End file.
